


It's Only Natural

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Badger!Matt - Freeform, Bear!Adam, Chinchilla!Jeremy - Freeform, F/M, Ferret!Joel, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rabbit!Ray, Red Husky!Lindsay, Semi-Public Sex, Squirrel!Kdin, Wet Dream, bird!gavin, bull!Ryan, cat!Michael, lion!Jack, padalickinggood, ram!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has been eyeing some of his friends in the office but he doesn't really have what it takes to ask them on a date or really anything. So he asks others around the office about how he should go about doing this, some of their advice...isn't always the advice Matt wants to use and when he does uses it, it seems to not work or it's just that Matt has no idea how to actually use advice about dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem (Lindsay's Advice)

_No._

_This was bullshit._

Matt groaned as he leaned back in his chair, sure he was supposed to be the Minecraft guy but he hated the title sometimes. Geoff wanted him to build an entire six castles for each of them, all filled with different traps and mazes. Sure he’s built bigger things but this just seemed overwhelming and tedious. Matt groaned again as his ear twitched in the direction of the office door opening. Matt sat up and let both his ear twitch as his eyes stay trained on the intruder. Matt swiveled in his chair as he smirked evilly, he had a plan.

 

“Hey...Jeremy?” Matt asked almost innocently. The chinchilla hybrid raised an eyebrow at him as he opened his DS.

 

“No” he promptly said before returning to the games on the screens. Matt groaned loudly as he rolled his chair over to Jeremy, swishing his tail and giving him the best pleading look he could.

 

“Come on Jeremy! Geoff wants me to build all this shit and I need help” Matt nearly whined. Jeremy rolled his eyes and flicked his tail in his friend’s face. Matt scoffed and crossed his arms.

 

“Get Lindsay or Kdin to help, I’m busy” Jeremy muttered. Matt raised an eyebrow and plucked the hand-held device from his hands.

 

“With what? Playing some game when you should be editing?” Matt said with attitude, audibly closing the device. Jeremy growled un-threateningly and lept for the DS but Matt quickly swivled out of the way.

 

“Wow, you have bad reflexes, I thought chinchillas were supposed to be. I mean I apparently am a lot faster than you” Matt chuckled.

 

“Fuckin’ brag about it” Jeremy mumbled with a slight smirk. Matt glared at the obvious pun on his name.

 

“Fuck you and your puns: Matt snapped as he jumped at the shorter. Jeremy squeaked and continued to try and grab his DS. Matt finally won over and managed to pin Jeremy down. Jeremy chuckled breathlessly, panting below his friend. Matt chuckled along until he realized their position. The taller froze up, his tail ceased to move as red spread across his face.

 

“Uh...heh, Matt? You okay?” Jeremy chuckled nervously as the taller just sat uptop him. Matt cleared his throat and stood up, helping his friend up silently. The chinchilla hybrid raised an eyebrow.

 

“Dude. What was that about?” Jeremy asked and waved a hand in front of the talller’s face. Matt just shook his head and took his seat at his desk. Matt chittered lowly as he felt red refusing to fade from his face. He never thought about Jeremy like that but for some reason images came in a flash to him. Nail digging into his back, quiet gasps and moans exchanged between them and just how good it’d feel to have his muscled arms around him to pull him closer. _God_ , what would his name sound like if he moaned it?

 

Matt snapped from his thoughts and glanced back over to his friend. This never happened before so why now? The badger hybrid inwardly groaned as his ear flattened against his head. Matt glared down the empty space in the Minecraft world before him, he’d start it later. He got up again and headed for the break room. There was Kdin, just his luck, Maybe he could ask him for help without having some lucid daydream about fucking him.

 

“Hey Kdin, I need some help building this thing for Geoff, care to help? I’ve still gotta ask Lindsay” Matt asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kdin shrugged and let his tail curl and uncurl.

 

“Yeah, sure, why not?” he easily agreed, unpeeling the banana in his hand. Matt swallowed hard as he watched him.

 

_God. Fucking. Dammit._

 

Matt couldn’t help himself, he found himself noticing how soft Kdin’s lips looked. Sure the whole ‘ being turned on by someone eating a banana’ thing was lame but damn was it working on Matt. Kdin finished and threw the peel away, noticing his friend staring,

 

“Are...you okay? the squirrel hybrid stepped closer. Matt cleared his throat and looked at Kdin’s blue eyes with a familiar blush tinting his cheeks. Matt nodded and headed off to find Lindsay, maybe he could talk to her about these weird...fantasies. Matt shivered at the word, not at all wanting to think of it like that. He found Lindsay at her desk, editing a Things to Do. He sighed before tapping her on the shoulder.

 

“Kind of need your help, uh...with two things” Matt almost decided not to tell her right then and there until she spoke with her trusting voice, her genuinely caring voice.

 

“Yeah, sure, is something wrong?” she asked. Matt sighed and sat down, preparing himself for any reaction she might have,

 

“It’s Jeremy and Kdin.. I..all morning all I’ve been able to think about is them, I-I can’t get my mind off them and honestly, I don’t mean it as innocent as it sounds” Matt just came out and told her. She sat and listened, not once changing her expression or making a comment. Matt smiled lightly at her, that was Lindsay Jones for you, serious and caring when she needed to be.

 

“So… you wanna bang Jeremy?”

“And  Kdin”

 

Lindsay raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and sighing. The red-husky hybrid leaned back in her chair and bit her lip as she thought. Matt waited patiently.

 

“Talk to Jeremy first, you’ve known him longer, plus don’t you guys own an apartment together?” Lindsay asked. Matt bit his lip but nodded in agreement. Lindsay’s lips curled into a smirk.

 

“So how bad are these…”daydreams” exactly?” she made air-quotes with her fingers. The badger hybrid blushed before he scoffed at her.

 

“Oh they’re bad, we’re talking porn site material you need to log-in to see”

 

“You definitely need to tell me about them someday, but now, let’s go work on those towers for Geoff, I assume that’s the other thing you needed  help with Lindsay half-laughed as she got up from her seat. Matt groaned before sliding down his chair.

  
“Yeah...”


	2. Never Know Until You Try (Lindsay's Advice II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short! next chapter will be longer promise.

_**Finally.** _

 

Matt sighed as he leaned back in his chair, with the help of Lindsay, Kdin, and occasionally Jeremy they got the towers done in just under two hours. Matt just wanted to relax now, his fingers were hurting and his eyes were stinging just a bit from being focused on the screen. He was just about to until a certain Red Husky hybrid swatted him with her tail. Matt glared at her and groaned as he sat up in his chair and wheeled over to Jeremy.

 

“Hey...Jeremy…” Matt trailed off, not really sure what to say. He could just tell him right then and there that he really liked him but he was too afraid of what might come out of his mouth.

 

“What?” Jeremy asked, eyes trained on his screen as he clicked away at a few things.

 

“Do you… I don’t know...wanna go out tonight or something? I heard that movie we’ve been waiting to see is out” Matt nervously said his words and hoped his friend didn’t notice. The chinchilla hybrid didn’t even look his way, he just shrugged and replied with quick, ‘sure’. Matt glared at him a bit, growling lowly.

 

“I mean as a date” Matt suddenly spit out, but regretted it at Jeremy turned to him in confusion.

 

“A date?” he asked.

 

It got quiet in the office, almost silent in anticipation for what could possibly happen next. All Matt could do was nod and look nervously down at his fingers. He waited for Jeremy’s answer and all that came was silence, what the hell was this guy thinking over? Did he like him like that or not?!

 

“Sure.”

 

Matt looked up in shock as his ears perked up and his tail swished a bit.

 

“W-What did you say?” Matt asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t hearing things.

 

“I said sure, why not, unless you changed your mind?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the badger hybrid, his own tail twitching a bit.

  
“N-No! Of course not! The uh….the movie’s at nine” Matt quickly said before he wheeled off in his chair. Lindsay was sitting there snickering, Matt could only glare at her before turning in his chair and sighing. There was no way he could make this date work.


	3. What Could Go Wrong, Did. (Lindsay's Advice III)

Matt tapped his foot nervously as he waited for Jeremy to get ready, he really couldn’t believe this was happening. He was going on a  date with Jeremy, the Jeremy, his best friend Jeremy. Matt sighed and ran a hand down his face in an attempt to relax but he still found himself jittering and shaking slightly. Jeremy finally presented himself with smile and a flick of his tail.

 

“Alright where to?” He said as he approached the kitchen to grab his keys and wallet. Matt bit his lip and made his way toward the door as the chinchilla hybrid was close behind him.

 

“I thought we were going to the movie” Matt spoke up as they made their way to Jeremy’s car.

 

“We’ve still got time until it starts, wanna get some food?” Jeremy smiled, getting in and starting the car. Matt replied positively and shakily. The car ride was in silence, the radio off. Matt really wanted to say something to break the tension in the car but he couldn’t find anything, god dan it this was his friend! They talked all the time, what was so different about now? The fact that he noticed how defined Jeremy’s jaw looked under his stubble? Or the was his ears flicked in concentration? Maybe it was how exposed his neck was and how much he wanted to mark the pale skin with thousands of bites. Matts shuddered at the thought of them pulling over and having some insane car sex. That would never happen.

 

“Hey you alright?”Jeremy asked with a slight scoff. Matt was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw that they had been stopped at the Taco Bell for a while. He cleared his throat and nodded, getting out. After getting into the restaurant and ordering they sat down inside to eat. Again, just like in the car, more silence. Jeremy sighed and twitched his tail in annoyance.

 

“Matt, just because this is a date doesn’t mean you have to act differently” Jeremy sighed. Matt’s face heated and he nodded, but he was still nervous about the whole thing.

 

“Sorry I just can’t look at you and not think how bad I want you to push me against this table”  Matt’s eyes widened in surprise at what he’d said. It all just came out at once and honestly he hadn’t meant to say any of it. Jeremy gave him a glare and raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“So that’s all this was about then hu? Wow, thanks Matt, I thought you were better than that” Jeremy growled and got up, putting his jacket back on. Matt stood up quickly and grabbed his arms to stop him.

 

“Jer, I didn’t mean it like that!” Matt tried to convince him but Jeremy just glared at him and yanked his arm away, leaving. Matt watched his car leave the parking lot and drive away. Matt sighed and sat down, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Fuck…” He groaned and stepped outside of the restaurant, pulling out his phone to call Lindsay to maybe give him a ride back to his apartment.

 

“Hey Matt, calling me on your date?” Lindsay half laughed. Matt sighed and shook his head.

 

“I blew it Linds, I said the wrong thing and he got offended and took off, now I’m stuck at the god damn Taco Bell and I think it's gonna rain soon” Matt muttered, wrapping his tail around his waist protectively. Lindsay sighed on the other line, her talking muttered to her husband on the other end.

 

“Ok, me and Michael’ll be there in a few minuets and don’t worry Matt, you can fix this” Lindsay said softly.

  
“Yeah…” Matt sighed and hung up, he knew he couldn’t fix this. There was no way that Jeremy was going to take an apology.


	4. What Works For One Works For The Other (Michael's Advice)

Matt sighed as he climbed into Michael's car, the next five minuets of driving until Michael spoke up. 

"So I'm guessing Lindsay's advice didn't work?" Michael smirked and Matt watched as his tail twitched in amusement. Lindsay growled and hit her husband's shoulder lightly but hard enough to have him meow in pain.

"Not really, I'm sure it would've if I just did it right" Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, do you want my advice?" Michael asked, the smirk growing on his face. Matt raised an eyebrow before telling him to continue. Michael scoffed and shook his head.

"The way I see it, you need to seduce him, get him all hot and bothered" Michael shrugged. Matt was now interested and leant foreword, ears twitching in interest.

"You really think it'll work?" Matt asked, almost regretting asking. He had no idea how the hell he was going to 'seduce' Jeremy.

"Yeah, Jeremy seems like the type of guy that would fuck on the first date, if it went right anyway" Micael reassured him. Matt rolled his eyes at the cat hybrid's remark, aiming to ignore him now.

"The point is you have to at least try, badgers are appealing, right Michael?" Lindsay smiled in reassurance but Michael just scoffed and chuckled a bit. The red husky hybrid glared and pulled her husband's ear, causing him to hiss at her. Matt held back laughing just a bit but he couldn't help but wish that was him and Jeremy, Kdin breaking up their childish acts with kissing them. Matt bit his lip and looked down. That's right... Kdin.

He still needed to talk to Kdin or at least get him to go on a date. Well if Michael was suggesting seducing Jeremy why not try it on Kdin? Matt sat up with confidence and smiled wide. The badger hybrid was sure he would do it right this time.


	5. Just Shy Of Charming (Michael's Advice II)

Matt took a deep breath before finally entering the office. He sincerely hoped he had enough audacity to go through with Michael's advice. Matt stopped to look around the office, his ears twitched with interest once he spotted the squirrel hybrid. He walked over with confidence and leaned against the desk, causing Kdin to look up and the smirk the badger hybrid was giving him.

"Hey Kdin, nice jeans you've got on" Matt's smirk grew as he leaned closer and swished his tail a bit.

"Uh, thanks?" Kdin raised an eyebrow and let his tail uncurl and curl back up in confusion.

"Mind if I..." Matt reached to just lightly rest his hand over his friend's dick."Test the zipper?" Kdin chuckled and pushed his hand away.

"Yeah okay" Kdin joked and rolled his eyes, going back to his computer. Matt chittered lowly and sat on the squirrel hybrid's lap, lacing his arms around his neck. Kdin blushes a bit and raised his eyebrow until Matt ground his hips down against his. Kdin gasped and bit his lip.

"M-Matt, what the hell" he choked out. Matt smirked and chittered seductively in his friend's ear.

"Why don't you come over tonight so I'm no so lonely" Matt just barely whispered. Kdin squeaked and nodded, Matt smirked a last time before finally sitting at his own desk. He was just glad it was working, until he saw Jeremy staring at him half across the room.

Shit. How did he not see him in the room?


	6. One Step Closer (Michael's Advice III)

Matt sighed nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. Jeremy had angrily left and hour ago to leave Kdin and him alone. Matt hated how this was going, he was going to have to build things with Kdin then fix things with Jeremy.

The badger hybrid's ears perked up as he heard a knock on the door. He quickly went to answer to see Kdin smiling wide and twitching his tail about. 

"Hey Kdin" Matt smiled a bit. Kdin shrugged and muttered a 'hey'. Matt let him in and the two sat in awkward silence until Kdin finally spoke up.

"So...are we..." He stuttered. Matt could see his nervous twitching and his impatience. He decided to just go for it and pull the squirrel hybrid into a forceful kiss. Kdin stood shocked for a minuet before he actually began to kiss back. Matt sighed and pushed him against the nearest wall, beginning to mark his neck. Kdin sighed and let small chitters escape his mouth.

Matt smiled to himself, this could actually work. He let his hands travel down to slip into Kdin's pants. Kdin scoffed and smirked at the badger hybrid only to pull him into another kiss. Matt quickly did away with their clothes and forced the squirrel hybrid onto the wall more, picking him up and putting his legs around his waist. 

Matt carried him all the way to his bedroom then pinned him down on the bed, marking more down his chest. Kdin grinded up into Matt and caused them both to groan with need. Matt chuckled and went to continue giving pleasure to the other. He really couldn't believe any of this was happening but that wasn't really what he was focused on.


	7. A Little For(n)ever (Adam and Joel's Advice)

Matt woke up with a smile on his face but it faded as he realized he was alone in his bed.he quickly sat up, his ears perking up attentively, hoping to hear some form of shuffling around in the other room. He heard nothing, Matt let his ears and tail fall limp as he let out a drawn out sigh. He looked around the room until his eyes locked on a piece of paper on his nightstand.

_Last night was great, I really hope you're not offended that I left early. Just call me if you ever want to spend another night together._

_-Kdin_

Matt felt the emotion well up inside him all at once. He was a God damn booty call, Kdin didn't want a relationship with him. He wanted sex. Matt growled and ripped up the paper, throwing it to the ground before sighing shakily. So much for Kdin, so much for his perfect future. Matt got up and got dressed, exiting his room and slamming the door. He froze when he saw Jeremy standing in the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. Matt glared at him continued to get ready for work. He was **not** in the mood to deal with anything.

The car ride to work was silent as neither him nor Jeremy said a word. Upon arriving Lindsay threw Jeremy a confused look as if to ask the chinchilla hybrid, "what's up with Matt?". Jeremy just shrugged, not really seeming to care. It was hours later that him and Matt had to go film a How To with Joel and Adam. Matt honestly didn't want to, he wanted to stay at his desk and not talk to anyone but to his dismay he kind of had to.

Luckily it went by quick and painless, and Matt could return to his desk that was true until Adam asked him to stay behind and help him with something. Joel seemed to stay behind too, Matt sighed and knew what this was about. They noticed his lack of motivation in the video.

"So, what's wrong?" Adam asked and sat down, crossing his arms. Matt sighed and decided to tell him everything, the fantasies, the date, the one night stand with Kdin. Adam listened and the ferret hybrid seemed to pay attention too even as he worked. 

"That's pretty bad...you should tell Jeremy the truth at least" the bear hybrid suggested. Matt chewed his lip, he wasn't sure that was a good idea.

" But please, for the love of God, don't just tell him. Make the date up to him" Joel added his two cents. Matt could do that, but telling the truth? Who knew about that?


	8. Try Your Hand (Adam And Joel's Advice II)

Mat wasn't too sure telling the truth would fix anything but he was willing to try. He walked out to the living room and sat down next to the chinchilla hybrid, shifting a bit. He watched him play a few rounds of Destiny before he finally spoke up.

"so...Jer..." 

"No. Don't. I don't want to hear it, you want to be fuck buddies with Kdin? Fine by me but don't think for a second I'm that kind of person." Jeremy growled. Matt sighed and rested his head on his friend's shoulder before chittering lowly. He did this a lot when Jeremy had midnight convulsions from the heat, just to reassure him that he'd get through it. Jeremy let out a deep sigh and chittered back, the soft sounds calming him. 

"Listen...the truth is...I wanted both of you and not just to screw around with, I wanted a relationship and Kdin doesn't want that with me so my only hope is that you'll forgive me" Matt sighed and nipped at his soft ears. Jeremy sighed and leaned into his ministrations. He was quiet so Matt could only assume he was thinking. 

"I'll give us a try...we can be together but I won't guarantee it'll work" Jeremy said softly before kissing between the badger hybrid's ears. Matt twitched his ears in happiness and nuzzled into his new boyfriend. Jeremy smiled a bit at him and scoffed. 

"So who told you to tell me the truth? I know you were getting advice this whole time" he said as a matter of factly. Matt froze before bowing his head in embarrassment. 

"Joel and Adam" he muttered. The chinchilla hybrid chuckled and shook his head. 

"That's weird coming from them" Jeremy scoffed. Matt gave him a look of confusion, why them? 

"What do you mean?" He asked. Jeremy raised and eyebrow at the badger hybrid. 

"You're kidding me, you haven't noticed the tension between them?" He question. Matt just shook his head, guess he'd have to look for it. For now he was comfortable knowing he was with Jeremy, problem was... he had no idea what to do in a relationship. Damn it. He knew he should've thought ahead. 


	9. Trying To Forget You (Ray's Advice)

Matt and Jeremy entered the office with confident looks, Kdin raising an eyebrow to their linked hands.The squirrel hybrid approached them, with way too many questions in mind. Matt bit his lip and decided that he wouldn’t answer to anything Kdin had to say.

 

“So...you and Jeremy hu?” he shoved his hands in his pocket and swished his tail around a bit. Jeremy nodded with the smuggest smirk on his face, wrapping his tail around Matt’s waist. The badger hybrid chittered in surprise and felt his face heat up a bright red.

 

“Yep, he’s all mine” Jeremy chuckled and pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. Matt knew this was just showing him off but he had a feeling Kdin didn’t really care all that much about having him, it still hurt Matt though.

 

“You’re  pretty lucky to have Jeremy hu?” Kdin smiled at the badger hybrid but Matt couldn’t talk to him, he didn’t want to.

 

“We...have to go” Matt said quickly before pulling the chinchilla hybrid away. Jeremy gave him a concerned look but Matt wouldn’t look at him. Jeremy reached up to pet his ears softly and smiled a bit as he watched them flatten against his head and his eyes close as he chittered out calmly.

 

“J-Jer…” he said through the noises he was making and his boyfriend immediately stopped to listen. Matt sighed and looked up to the chinchilla hybrid.

 

“I can’t...Kdin…” he swallowed his words but Jeremy still understood what he meant and nodded, pulling him close to bury him into his body. It was a few minutes before Jeremy whispered in his ear that he had work to do. Matt nodded and let him go and wandered off himself. He found himself in the Achievement Hunter office and watch them record a few Let’s Plays. Matt fell asleep on the couch in the middle of watching a Destiny Let’s Play being recorded but was woken up by big brown eyes close to his own. Matt jumped back and sat up to see the rabbit hybrid.

 

“Tired much?” Ray joked. Matt just sighed and nodded, scratching behind his ear a bit.”So...I heard you and Jeremy got together” Ray smirked and sat down next to him.

 

“Yeah, problem is that I have no idea what to do, how do I make him happy? I’m not sure how to do that when I’m still not over Kdin” Matt sighed and put his face into his hands. Ray shifted a bit, not sure what exactly he meant, Matt noticed this and explained without hesitation.

  
“So...you banged Kdin hoping he’d want to be in some polygamous relationship with you and Jeremy?” Ray asked to clarify Matt’s story. The badger hybrid sighed and nodded, it definitely sounded bad when you put it that way. “I see, and you want to get over him because he only wants to fuck you…” the rabbit hybrid pondered a bit, twitching his tail in thought. Matt saw and couldn't help but smile, it was pretty cute. “I got it!” Ray sudden shouted, causing the badger to make a surprised chitter in the back of his throat. “You have to show Kdin how much you and Jeremy are in love and that’ll make him jealous, then he’ll want to be with you guys and you won’t have to get over him” Ray crossed his arms in confidence. Matt raised an eyebrow at the Lad but he was willing to take anything at this point. He thanked him and went back to the office where he saw Jeremy editing quietly, well there was no harm in trying.


	10. Not Even The Half of It (Ray's Advice II)

Matt made his way to his boyfriend and came up from behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck lightly. The Badger smiled a bit and kissed the chinchilla hybrid's ears. Jeremy sighed and chittered lowly before smiling up at him.

"Hey Matt" he hummed softly and reached up to scratch his small ears. The taller chuckled softly and leaned into his touch. Jeremy swivled around in his chair and patted his lap a bit. Matt shook his head with a smirk. 

"Dude, I'm gonna crush you" he pointed out. Jeremy thought for a minuet and shrugged, he got up and motioned to the chair. 

"Well, go on" Jeremy laughed a bit. Matt rolled his eyes and sat down and let the chinchilla sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his head on his shoulder. Matt sighed deeply, enough to take in his boyfriend's scent, and watched a while as Jeremy edited away. Matt's eyes shifted across the room every so often to see an angry looking Kdin, typing at his keyboard. He couldn't be to sure if he was just annoyed rather than jealous. Well, there was no harm in pushing a bit further, was there? The badger began to pet the chinchilla's tail lightly and smirk into his neck, nipping at it and chittering rather loudly. Jeremy visibly shivered and squeaked smally, his ears flattening against his head. Matt smirked a bit as Jeremy leaned to give more access to his neck, the badger hybrid kissed at the skin and midway made eye contact with the squirrel hybrid across the room. Kdin rolled his eyes and left. Matt bit his bottom lip and stopped his attention to his boyfriend's neck, was it working? 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow as if to ask why he stopped and Matt smiled at him lightly before kissing him. Jeremy was caught a bit off guard before he started to kiss back, he turned around to put both his legs on either side of the badger. Matt's hands made their way to Jeremy's waist and pulled him closer as the kiss became filled with lust. The chinchilla hybrid pulled away with a scoff and crosses his arms. 

"I swear, don't make me jump you in this damn office" he joked but Matt's face went serious. That's exactly what he had to do. He had to screw him in the office. 


	11. What Happens In The Office...(Ray's Advice III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, because of recent events considering Monty Oum this may seem inappropriate to update. In honesty I know the community has different ways of coping and if someones way is the read a fanfiction they really like then I'm willing to do that. But lately I havent bebeen updating on assigned days mostly due to laziness of school work, Monty had inspired me and I think he said something we should all live by;
> 
>  
> 
> _Keep. Moving. Forward._

A smirk grew on Matt's face as his grip on the shorter's waist tightened and he pulled him closer.

"Maybe I want you to jump me in this office" he lowly said in the chinchilla's ear. Jeremy chittered in surprise as a blush spread across his face but nonetheless he nodded in agreement. Matt smirked to himself and started to mark up the other's neck, sliding his hands up his shirt. Jeremy let out a soft sigh and leaned his neck further to give Matt more access to his neck. Matt's hands slid down to undo the shorter's pants and his own, trying his best to slide them both down far enough. He chuckled lowly, feeling Jeremy's erection on his leg and grabbed it only to start a slow pumping pace. The chinchilla hybrid let out small whines and breaths as he tried to grind his hips into Matt's hand to get more friction. Matt quickly pulled him into a kiss and moved his hand faster on his boyfriend's cock, eventually moving around to tease at Jeremy's puckered flesh. The shorter pulled from the kiss and whined, Matt nodded and understood, he watched as Jeremy pulled his pants up enough to walk over to Adam's desk and produce a bottle of lube only to take off his pants and boxers fully and reclaim his seat on his lap. 

"He has that in his desk?" Matt questioned. 

"You really think him and Joel go out for lunch all the time?" Jeremey scoffed and poured a fair amount on his fingers before sliding a finger inside himself. Matt watched as the chinchilla stretched himself one finger at a time. Matt could only watch in awe at his boyfriend moaning for him. He couldn't imagine what sounds he'd make while he fucked him. The Badger couldn't help but be impatient and pull Jeremy's hand away from pleasuring himself and pulled the shorter into a rough kiss. They pulled away for a brief second to look each other in the eyes and at that Matt nodded. He lined up with Jeremy's puckered flesh and led him to sit slowly on his erection. Matt groaned and held on tight to Jeremy's waist with every intention of taking this slow but Jeremy had thought just the opposite. 

Jeremy began bouncing up and down on Matt at a rather rough pace, moans and slight squeaks were mixed in with his panting. Matt groaned along as he watched his boyfriend who was in complete bliss. He gasped as he heard a loud and abupt squeak come from Jeremy. 

"Sh-hit Matt, R-Right there!" Jeremy yelled and threw his head back slightly. Matt gripped his hips tighter and thrusted up into the one spot that made him scream. Before either of them knew it Jeremy was clawing at the Badger hybrid's shoulders, close to his climax. Matt could only hunt out lowly that he was close to the same. Jeremy fell forward and grabbed onto his boyfriend tight as his orgasm came in waves through him. Matt thrusted a last time before he was filling him. It took awhile thought panting and lazy chuckles before they collected themselves and Jeremy muttered angrily under his breath about going to the bathroom to clean up. Matt let him go and pulled up his pants before putting the lube back where Jeremy found it. 

"Seriously?" Kdin growled as he entered the room with his arms crossed. Matt smirked a bit at him and shrugged as if to say, 'it happens'. 


	12. Key Factor (Gavin's  Advice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry. This is so short.

There was no denying it, Kdin was pissed. Matt should have known that it wasn't going to work, well it would have if he didn't think so extremely about it. At least Jeremy seemed satisfied for the rest of the day. It seemed like no matter what he did, there was no chance of getting Kdin with them. It was almost as if he needed to just give up, but he couldn't do that. Matt was determined, he felt something for Kdin and he wasn't just going to let it go.

Matt sat at his desk, mindlessly scrolling down reddit. He needed something to occupy his mind, but with Kdin sitting at the desk across from him it was hard. He flattened his ears against his head and unflattened them again trying to distract himself but it wasn't working. In the end he just decided to leave the room. He couldn't go talk to Jeremy, he was busy helping Joel with something. The others seemed pretty busy as well, the Achievement Hunters were on break but nonetheless were out eating lunch or still working. Matt made his way into the office and only saw Geoff and Gavin in the room. He threw himself on the couch with an audible sigh. 

The Brit was the one to turn his attention to the badger hybrid and raise an eyebrow. Matt raised an eyebrow back before chittering his way. Gavin immediately got a smirk on his face as he spun his chair to face him. 

"I heard about you and Jeremy in the office today" he chuckled. Matt's face grew red as he sat up and looked away embarrassed. 

"So?" He muttered and crossed his arms, it wasn't any of his business anyway. Gavin's wings shifted as he smiled wider. 

"You guys are just insane! I'd never shag someone in the office!" Gavin laughed but Geoff shot him a glare that quieted his laugh. Matt twitched his tail in interest but let it go. "Anyway...why'd you do it here?" Gavin asked. Matt shifted, he was sure the answer to that required more explaination than he was willing to give. 

"I was trying to make Kdin jealous so he could....join our relationship...Ray said it'd help if I made him jealous" Matt admitted. Gavin tilted his head a bit in confusion but after thinking for a while he understood. 

"Oh...well have you talked to Jeremy about Kdin?" He asked. He did tell him about wanting a realtionship but he wasn't sure if Jeremy wanted Kdin too. 

"Kind of" he sighed. 

"Does he want the same thing?" Gavin yet again asking the important question. 

"I...don't know" he hesitated a bit before biting his lip. 

"Well you should ask him, he's your bloody boyfriend isn't he?!" Gavin sqwaked. Matt looked down in a hit of shame. The bird hybrid was right, he hadn't even really talked to Jeremy about this whole thing, he didn't need to go chasing after Kdin if he didn't have Jeremy's consent. "And if he does, why not let him try flirting with him, yeah?" Gavin suggested with a smile. Honestly it wasn't a bad idea. 

"Yeah...I will, thanks Gav" Matt smiled at him and continued to get comfortable on the couch. 


	13. Green Light (Gavin's  advice II)

Matt chittered lowly as Jeremy leaned into him on the couch and scratched lightly behind his right ear. Matt knew cuddling when they got home would be the best way to bring up the topic to him. If he took him to dinner or tried to act even slightly different toward him, he'd notice. After all, he wasn't too sure if Jeremy wanted the same thing and if he brought it up, how he'd react. Matt sighed through the small noises and began to mess with his boyfriend's tail. Jeremy hummed softly, stopping his attention to the Badger hybrid's ear and placing a small kiss in between the spot of his neck and shoulder.

"Hey uh...Jer?" Matt muttered quietly. Jeremy scoffed and raised an eyebrow. 

"You're finally going to tell me what's bothering you?" He smirked, Matt blushed at how easy it was for Jeremy to read his expression but nodded nonetheless. 

"You know...how I told you I wanted both you and Kdin?" Matt stopped for a moment and saw him nod. "Maybe...I still want that but I want you to be okay with that, I want to know if you feel the same way" Matt said with one breath. There was silence for a while as Jeremy's tail twitched and it was obvious he was in deep thought. Matt looked at him worried, he wanted this to work, _he needed this to be okay._ Jeremy smiled at him lightly before pulling him into a kiss, Matt was confused but still kissed him back. Jeremy pulled away and nodded. 

"I wouldn't mind at all, I liked him before I realized how in love I was with you" Jeremy shyly said. Matt sat up and away from his boyfriend in surprise. 

"You...love me?" Matt asked, his ear twitching to make sure he heard correctly. 

"Yeah I'm in love with you asshole" Jeremy chuckled and batted him with his tail. Matt laughed and bit and hit him back with his own tail. 

"Yeah Yeah, I love you too" Matt chuckled out. Their laughing died down and the slight seriousness of the situation returned. 

"So, how are we going to ask him out on a date?" Jeremy questioned, pulling the Badger hybrid under his arm again. 

" I uh...was hoping you could do it, I haven't had much luck" Matt nervously laughed. Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

"You're lucky I like the guy too" He scoffed and shook his head. "I'll see what I can do" he said with a sigh. Matt smiled slightly and looked up to his boyfriend a last time. 

"Thank you" he said softly. Jeremy shrugged and patted the taller's shoulder. 

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you out?" He half joked. Matt laughed smally and curled into the chinchilla hybrid to get some rest. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. 


	14. Off Key (Gavin's Advice III)

Matt watched from his desk as Jeremy pulled a chair up to Kdin's desk and sat down in it. Matt's tail was perfectly still and his ears perked up. He tried to make it less obvious that he was looking at them by glancing at his screen everyonce and a while but he wasn't too sure that was working. It was a good thing his ears were somewhat sensitive and he could pick up some of the conversation. 

"Wanna go somewhere tonight? Just me, you and Matt?" Jeremy asked. He gave Kdin pleading eyes and with a small curl of his tail and the flick of his left ear the squirrel hybrid was smiling and blushing slightly. He bit his lip, looking down and messing with the hem of his shirt before looking back up to Jeremy. 

"Yeah, of course, would Matt mind?" Kdin asked, nervousness hinting in his voice as his tail wrapped around his middle and his ears flattened a bit. Matt noticed he looked worried, genuinely worried. 

"No, he doesn't mind at all. Why do you ask?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him and just then Kdin's voice dropped to a whisper and Matt couldn't hear a thing. Matt sighed and looked at his keyboard as if it would make him feel slightly better about it but it didn't. He flattened his ears and started to brush his tail. It was the only thing that seemed to calm him down. Jeremy soon rolled his chair over to Matt and smiled widely. "I got us a date" he said proudly. Matt managed a smile his way and perked up his ears to sell his act. 

"That's great!" He said happily, although he was concerned about what they had talked about. Jeremy didn't seem to be telling him about it anytime soon so maybe it wasn't thy important. Matt decided that's what he was going to tell himself until otherwise proven wrong. The rest or the day was quiet and Matt didn't bother trying to fix that. He needed time to himself to think and maybe relax a little before his date that night. He found himself brushing his tail again, the fur becoming softer and softer each time he did it that day. This happened so much so that he wouldn't even realize tthat he was doing it through out the day. Jeremy seemed to notice because he kept asking him if he was okay. Matt just nodded toward him, all he had to do was get through the date and make sure it went well. 


	15. You Know What They Say (Geoff's Advice)

He sighed and found himself keeping busy with his tail,he knew there was still an hour before they could leave and all go one this date but he was anxious. He was still nervous too, he'd never been on a date with two people. How was he supposed to keep them both happy and enjoying themselves? Matt sighed and laid back on the Achievement Hunter couch, twitching his ears at the small sounds outside the office. His ears perked up and his eyes turned toward the door as he saw Geoff walk in. Matt sat up, Geoff had been in relationships before maybe he could help him. 

"Hey...Geoff?" Matt barely muttered. Geoff raised an eyebrow in his direction as if to tell him to continue. "I...have a date tonight and I was wondering if you could give me some advice." He trailed off, becoming nervous about bringing up the details of he date. 

"With Jeremy? Why do you need help?" The ram hybrid asked, spinning his chair around to face him. Matt's face grew red as he picked at the fur on his tail that sat in his lap. 

"Kdin's...going to be there too" he said, looking up at his boss hopefully. Geoff wore a surprised face for a about a half a second before scoffing. 

"Right, a date with two people, all I can say is you gotta entertain them both" Geoff shrugged. Matt let out a frustrated squeak which caused the ram to jump in surprise and look at him confused. 

"I know that, I just don't want to screw it up like I did the first time with Jeremy" Matt snapped lowly, pouting. Geoff sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. 

"Yeah I heard about that, that was pretty terrible" he remarked. Matt only shot him a glare as he let go of his tail. "Look, just be yourself, I cant believe you need all this advice just because you like someone...some people." Geoff awkwardly corrected himself. Matt sighed and looked to the door, maybe that's really all he needed. Matt quietly got up and went to find Jeremy, seeing him in the small kitchen and wrapping his arms around him tight. Jeremy chuckled and turned around to hug him back. 

"What's up Matt?" He said, out of breath from his boyfriend squeezing him. Matt only smiled at the chinchilla hybrid as kissed the space between his ears. 

"I love you Jeremy" he said lowly. Jeremmy raised an eyebrow with a small smile. 

"I love you too Matt, are you okay?" He asked. Matt smirked and nodded, quickly picking up Jeremy and throwing him over his shoulder. "Ah! Hey let me down!" He laughed, pouring at the Badger hybrid's back. Matt laughed and carried him around the office before finally setting him down and kissing his head. "Oh you're gonna get it" Jeremy smirked and began to chase him. Matt smiled and ran, being himself might just work.


	16. Wise Words Work (Geoff's Advice II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is ending here! I wanted to thank you all for reading, means a lot!

It was quiet at the table and Matt was pretty sure that the waitress was purposely taking her time. Small conversations came up here and there but all three couldn't seem to hold one for more than a few minuets. They were all equally aware of the awkwardness. Jeremy finally sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I swear I'm gonna lose it if it's quiet at this table anymore" he said with a slight laugh. Kdin smiled and understood his frustration. Matt smiled a bit, all he had to do was be himself. He grabbed the nearest straw with the wrapper on and tore off the tip of the paper, blowing into it to send it flying Kdin's way. Kdin raised an eyebrow and with a smirk and the flick of his tail he balled up the wrapped and tossed it at Jeremy.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" The shorter laughed and threw the small paper ball back at the squirrel hybrid. Kdin scoffed as it bounced off his glasses and to the floor. Matt couldn't help but laugh, he immediately put a hand over his mouth to prevent laughing too much.

"What're you laughing at badger boy?" Kdin glared playfully, curling his tail up tightly. Jeremy began laughing along with Matt, they both could see how cute the squirrel hybrid was when he pouted. "You guys are assholes" He playfully pouted further, crossing his arms and looking away from them.

They talked and joked until their food came, it was obvious from a distance that all three hybrids were flirting with one another. They received strange looks and a few people turned their children away. None of them noticed, they were focused on the attention they were giving each other. 

Once dinner was done they invited Kdin back to their apartment. All three curled onto the couch and watched a movie. Matt smiled at the chinchilla hybrid he leaned into, then to Kdin who laid beside him. He couldn't have been more content between the two of them. Maybe this was it, maybe he'd gotten them both. Matt bit his lip nervously before leaning to place a kiss on top if Kdin's head. The squirrel hybrid looked at him, twitching an ear in response. Matt smiled apologetically but Kdin just leaned up, placed a hand softly on his cheek and kissed him. Matt sighed as he relaxed and began to kiss him back. Sure enough a low chitterung noise was heard from Jeremy. They pulled away to look at him. Matt nuzzled his head into his neck and lightly kissed at his neck. Kdin took his face like he'd done to Matt and kissed him. The kiss time wasn't as soft, its was filled with a need for something more. Matt couldn't help but smirk, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
